wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bounty
" |image = S1e8a The bounty hunters with Lord Hater.jpg |caption = Lord Hater with his bounty hunters, Rongruffle, Killbot 86 and the Potted Plant. |season = 1 |production = 108a |broadcast = 14 |story = Matt Chapman Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Dave Thomas Johanna Stein Greg White |writer = Matt Chapman |storyboards = Justin Nichols |director = Dave Thomas |us = January 24, 2014 |xd = April 1, 2014 |international = March 2nd, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) |pairedwith = "The Ball" "The Toddler" (July 3, 2014)http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/wander-over-yonder/the-toddler-the-bounty/ | iTunes = }} Upset that Wander and Sylvia always go off scot-free, Lord Hater hires a trio of bounty hunters to go after them and capture them. Peepers is against this idea and plans to foil the hunters' efforts, but doing so could lead him to a big downfall. Episode Summary Peepers complains to Lord Hater about the fact he doesn't think he's ruthless, evil and strong enough for him, not knowing he's playing a video game whilst doing so. Lord Hater tells him he thinks that way because can't seem to capture Wander and Sylvia, which is what he is continually asked to do. So, he has hired three bounty hunters -- Rongruffle the Huntress, Killbot 86, and the Potted Plant (which is actually a plain daisy flower), to capture them for him. Peepers is completely shocked at this and everyone laughs at him. Lord Hater tells the bounty hunters that Wander and Sylvia were last seen on the vacation planet, Phunulon, and promises whoever brings them to him will win one gajillion Hater-zoins. He adds that he needs them for a Torture Megamix he's working on, which is just people's screams playing to rock music ("With Wander and Sylvia in the mix, it'll really be bangin'" he quotes). After this, the bounty hunters set off and Peepers is angry at the fact that they will capture Wander and Sylvia so Lord Hater can take over the universe, instead of himself capturing them. So he sets off to capture Wander and Sylvia himself. Meanwhile at Phunulon, Peepers sees Wander and Sylvia get off a ride, followed by Rongruffle spitting darts at them through a straw. Peepers manages to block Rongruffle's efforts by throwing Hater-zoins at Wander and Sylvia, who duck down to pick them up, thus missing the darts. Rongruffle is furious at Peepers for thwarting her efforts and bets if she wins, Lord Hater will force him to clean the zero-gravity toilets. Rongruffle spots Sylvia's footprints on the ground and follows them to the Phunulon zoo, where the prints end in a hole. But when she finds out the footprints were coming from Peepers' stilts, which have Zbornak feet on them, she eventually encounters the monster living in the hole, who attacks her. Peepers is happy he got rid of the first bounty hunter, but the second one, Killbot 86, suddenly comes forward. He starts targeting Wander and Sylvia, planning to teleport them to Lord Hater's ship. Peepers stops his efforts by bumping one of the park's tourists in the area of Wander and Sylvia, causing him to get teleported to the ship while Lord Hater is playing his video game. This continues for several other tourists, before Peepers manages to magnify Killbot 86's laser by reflecting it off several of the crystals on one of the park's attractions, thus making Killbot 86 teleport himself back to the ship. On the ship, several of the tourists are surrounding Lord Hater, fascinated by where they are just as Killbot 86 appears. Lord Hater fires him and invites the tourists to be part of his Torture Megamix which they happily accept, and they follow one of the Watchdogs to the torture room. Back in Phunulon, the tourists were seeing the whole act and were so amazed by it that they throw money down to Peepers, who was triumphant at stopping Killbot 86 and goes back to his plannings on capturing Wander and Sylvia. Unbeknownst to him, the third bounty hunter, the Potted Plant, sneaks up on him while he spies on them, and eventually reveals his true form as a monster and devours Peepers along with Wander and Sylvia shortly afterward. Once inside, Wander sees Peepers and thinks he worked at Phunulon proving he's not bad but Sylvia reminds him it's a trap and they'll eventually be taken to Lord Hater. Wander then goes into a long winded talk which causes Peepers to imagine what would happen if the Potted Plant succeeded -- Wander and Sylvia would be thrown in jail, but the Potted Plant would become Lord Hater's new commander and Peepers is forced to clean the bathrooms like what Rongruffle predicted. Peepers slices the Potted Plant in half, thwarting his efforts, but also inadvertently releasing Wander and Sylvia in the process. Back on the ship, Lord Hater repeatedly shows the security camera footage of Wander and Sylvia's release and Peepers understands what happened. Peepers thinks Lord Hater learned a lesson about bounty hunters and he agrees, yet only because of the fact he didn't hire enough of them and reveals a whole army of them, much to Peepers' horror. As Peepers begins whining in disappointment, Lord Hater realizes it's the perfect high end the Torture Megamix was missing and records it and everyone dances to his finished track while Peepers continues whining. Transcript Credits Everyone is having a party in Lord Hater's torture room. Gallery Quotes Trivia *The episode completely focuses on the Lord Hater story, instead of Wander and Sylvia's story. *The title refers to the bounty hunters Lord Hater sends to capture Wander and Sylvia. *Wander and Sylvia have relatively minor roles in this episode. *This is the first episode to show two overviews of main locations in the episode before zooming in to their surroundings, in this case Lord Hater's ship is shown, and Phunulon is shown later on. *This episode reveals Lord Hater was working on a Torture Megamix. *While Wander is talking to Peepers, he starts to say "Most of your attempts to try and catch us are -- " but then he stops and says "Please excuse my language, kinda stinky". This could indicate he almost used foul language. *At the beginning when the title appears, a banjo strum is not heard, but an electric guitar strum is, probably fitting the Lord Hater theme. *'Running gags:' Peepers stopping the bounty hunters and Killbot 86 inadvertently teleporting the tourists to Lord Hater's ship. *Although happening in the animatic, this is the first time Lord Hater's bathroom is seen. *This is the only episode where Wander calls Peepers "Commander Peepers". All other episodes have him calling him "Mister Peepers". Continuity *Second episode based on Peepers. ("The Prisoner"). *Second time someone wants to capture Wander and Sylvia themselves. ("The Little Guy"). *The pictures of Wander and Sylvia with mean faces drawn on them reappear ("The Little Guy"). *Peepers' background music is heard again ("The Prisoner"). *Third episode where Wander is thrown in jail, the second for Sylvia. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy") This only happened in an imagination sequence, though. *Third episode to begin at Lord Hater's ship ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy"). *When Wander and Sylvia are shown escaping, the last line of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme can be heard. The fourth wall is then broken as the music can be heard as part of Lord Hater's security footage. *Third episode where Wander didn't take his hat off ("The Fugitives", "The Troll"). *Second time the gang end up in a creature's stomach ("The Hat"). *In the animatic, at the end Lord Hater screams, "Get out of here!". The sound clip was recycled from "The Picnic. *Peepers is seen without his helmet again, the first time was in "The Greatest". *The background for Lord Hater's video game is the identical to one of the backgrounds during the theme song when Lord Hater chases Wander. *A rock version of If You Wander Over Yonder is heard when Lord Hater fires Killbot 86. *The music played in Lord Hater's video game is the jingle "Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer, Lord Hater" from "The Prisoner". *This is the third episode where Wander and Lord Hater do not interact with each other. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy") *This is the 2nd episode where Wander and Sylvia go to a fair. (The Greatest) *When Peepers is asking Lord Hater if he learned his bounty hunter lesson, a piano version of the jingle "Who is the universe's awesomest evildoer, Lord Hater" can be heard in the background ("The Prisoner") Errors *When Lord Hater was replaying the footage of Wander and Sylvia being inadvertently released, he plays it, rewinds it, then plays it. He stops the video at the point where they leave to talk to Peepers. When he continues repeatedly showing the clip though, he starts playing it at the point where they're leaving, even though he didn't rewind yet. *Peepers is jealous of the bounty hunters going off to capture Wander and Sylvia, but in "The Little Guy" he sends out the Watchdogs to capture Wander and Sylvia and was not one bit jealous of them going out after them. Possibly because he's a member of the Hater army and he was only jealous of someone hired who was not part of it. *Some of the tourists teleported to Lord Hater's ship are seen again after Killbot 86 got sent back there. *After the head of one of the mascots gets cut off, it's still full again in a later shot. *When the camera zooms in to Phunulon when it first appears, there's no "whoosh" sound effect. Allusions *''Taps'' - In the finale of Peepers' imagination sequence, when he is working in a bathroom, the background music sounds like the military song Taps. Peepers' usual jingle is also parodied as "Janitor Peepers" in the same manner as the song. *''Super Smash Bros.'' - The video game that Lord Hater plays bears resemblance to this fighting series, most notibly the attacks called out. *The video game may also be a reference to Street Fighter. *''Little Shop of Horrors'' - The Potted Plant's true form is similar to Audrey II or "Twoey" the man eating plant of "Little Shop of Horrors" *'Geronimo Stilton Television Series and Book Series' - Peepers says "Paws off, Toasterface" which is a reference to the book and the episode called "Paws off, Cheddarface". *''Sailor Moon'' - The introductions of the bounty hunters resemble Sailor Moon's transformations. *'Disney Parks' - Phunulon is based off of the famous Walt Disney themed amusement parks: Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World. Some of the background music played while on the planet is reminiscent of famous Disney music. *'Mickey Mouse' - Phunulon's mascot bears an uncanny resemblance to this famous Disney character. *''Winnie the Pooh'' - One of the tourists is a blue horse like creature wearing a cap, which bears an uncanny resemblance to the Winnie the Pooh character Eeyore. *''Snorks'' - At one point, you'll see a trio of alien tourists with antenna on their heads and each having the addition of another eye. Their appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to the aliens from the former Hanna Barbera cartoon series, Snorks. *''The Elric Saga'' - During Peepers' imagination sequence of the potted plant having captured Wander and Sylvia, Lord Hater's rule spreading is represented as a myriad of red arrows radiating out from his symbol, which has happened in Michael Moorcock's book series. *'Matterhorn Bobsleds' - The infamous "Remain seated please! ¡Permanencer sentados por favor!" safety spiel from this ride can be heard on Phunulon. Production Information *The episode was originally said to be called "The Bounty Hunter". *Originally announced to air on January 26, 2014. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "JaNEWary". *This episode aired 2 weeks after its partner episode "The Ball", but when shown together, their order is reversed. *This is the last episode to premiere on Disney Channel first so far, as new episodes of the series will air on Disney XD first, before they do air on Disney Channel. This happened a lot during the second season of Phineas and Ferb, a popular Disney Channel show. *In the Latin American Spanish version, this episode is called, "La recompensa" (The reward). International premieres *March 2nd, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) *March 29th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *May 31st, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *June 21st, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Rongruffle (uncredited), Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Hater, Killbot 86 (uncredited), Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Peepers, Watchdog 1, Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Beeza, Additional Voices *Corey Burton as Captain, Additional Voices :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Commander Peepers